


Into the Forest

by ILoveCrystals



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: AU, F/M, I'll tag as I go, Magic, My First Work in This Fandom, Rhoda is a bit of a work-aholic, Science, The hills have eyes!, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveCrystals/pseuds/ILoveCrystals
Summary: Dr. Rhoda Dendron works as an average scientist in research lab 356 at the St. Canard University and lives a rather average life. Well, as average one can get when you live in the urban area of St. Canard.She does, on occasion, babysit for her friend Binkie Muddlefoot, who lives in the suburban area of St. Canard, away from the craziness of the city life, with her husband, Herb Muddlefoot.One night though, Rhoda gets a not-so-average night when she tells Binkie's two boys, Tank and Honker Muddlefoot, the tale of the forest king, Bushroot, and the two boys accidentally summons him.Can Rhoda fix all this? Or will the she and the boys become one with the Forest forever?





	1. Prologue: the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING
> 
> Hi guys!!! This is my first story, so don't get your hopes high that this story will blow you all away. That being said, I will do my best to insure this is at least above average.
> 
> Now with THAT being said, I'm open to any constructive criticism!!! In fact, I'd appreciate it VERY much, I don't know how AO3 works, so giving me tips and such on this site will be a BIG help!
> 
> Now sit back, relax, and I hope you guys enjoy my weird crossover
> 
> P.S I'm not sure if I did well with the description, could you guys let me know how I did?

.......... Prologue ..........

 

There are many ways to view our world and lives. Many believe we live in an ordinary world, and live ordinary lives, and meet ordinary people. Others however, wish to live extraordinary lives, and strive to make the best of life. Fewer on the other hand live such extraordinary lives for so long, that for them, it is the ordinary!

Our world is no different, it may seem ordinary on the surface, but extraordinary things can happen all over the world, if only you take the time to look.

In Duckberg, for one example, there is the 'richest duck in the world', the great Gizmoduck, and even a witch!

But we aren't here for any of that. We're here for the city of St. Canard.

St. Canard may look like your average city, with average businesses, average citizens, and average criminals. And for the most part, it is just as average as it seems.

However, there is a rather popular legend surrounding the city. Just outside St. Canard's suburban area lies a magnificent, but dying forest, surrounding the outskirts of St. Canard. This is where our story begins. 

Some of you may wonder; 'Why a dying forest? Why not a kingdom far, far away?' To that, I respond with a simple answer.  
If the forest was not dying, there would be no story to tell today, and if there were no story to tell, you wouldn't be here. 

But the forest is dying, and we do have a story, and here you are. And now is the time to tell it.

 

 

 

. ..........End prologue..........


	2. Chapter 2: Rhododendron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We start our story with the flower amongst thorns, Dr. Rhoda Dendron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING
> 
> the reason a new chapter is out this quick, is because I took the night shift while at the hospital with my sister, and this is to pass the time.
> 
> As much as I'd love to ship out chapters this fast, PLEASE do not expect this to be a common occurrence. This MAY happen a couple more times, but I can't say for sure (I started writing at 2:30 in the morning, let's see how long it will take me to complete this chapter!)
> 
> Now that I'm actually writing the characters, I'm nervous As all hell and hoping I don't screw up
> 
> As I said before, I take constructive criticism and tips and opinions, but most importantly, have a good time!
> 
> P.S something I failed to inform before, do tell me when I fail in my grammer, I'm still learning!
> 
> EDIT: My mom, who has written her fair share of Fan fiction and original stories, is going to be my editor, so those who's have read already, should probably go back and re-read, if you want

..........Chapter 2..........

 

St. Canard University, 1991, Friday, 6:45 PM

 

 

Our story begins on the 13th of April, in the city of St. Canard.

 

Despite all the criminal activity, St. Canard is a lovely place to both visit, and live in. Neighbors are friendly with each other, children, although mischievous at times, can be friendly enough, and the work community is fair to its workers... For the most part.

 

One such place is the St. Canard University. Yes, it is highly recommended to students looking for a decent life, has a great education system, and a cafeteria with food that, as some students have said, is to die for.

 

However, for the people who actually work there, it's a much different story. The pay is terrible, the university only pays for what they believe will give them profit and cut away any potential drains to their precious expenses, and the interviews are apparently so bad that anyone who sucks up to the dean, Mr. Tightbill, enough could get in, including people who may seem friendly of face, but are vile and black of heart.

 

Though not all workers of the university are unbearable, two examples are Ellen Grimm and Rhoda Dendron.

 

Professor Ellen Grimm, a tall and thin crow who teaches literature, and often reminds people of Edgar Pelican Poe's bit of literature, 'Nevermore', even though, she often reminds people, it was a raven, not a crow. 

She is a fun loving women, contrary to her last name, but also takes her job seriously, unlike certain co-workers of her friend Rhoda, which the focus of our story is today.

 

Dr. Rhoda Dendron, a yellow duck working in scientific research lab 356. A very kind woman, and passionate about her job, despite all the downsides. 

But she's also not the most social lady at the lab, she does have experience for sure, but she prefers her job over partying, and tends to keep to herself when it comes to her social life. 

 

four hours ago, was the time for classes to be finishing up and students and teachers alike were getting stir-crazy and checking the time to see how long till their freedom. 

 

Right now though, everyone had already left, except for Rhoda, who was in the middle of cleaning her work space from testing out different fertilizers with different types of azaleas, when her friend Ellen walked in and interrupted her. "How long are you 'gonna be here? Everyone else has left already!" For being a literature teacher, Ellen definitely had a lazy way of speaking when she wasn't being formal.

Startled, Rhoda swiftly turned from her work space to face Ellen, who was staring at her, hands on her hips expectantly.

 

"Goodness Ellen!" Rhoda exclaimed with a hand on her chest to calm her racing heart,"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that! I could have been handling dangerous chemicals for all you know!" Even though her words were scolding, Her soft, feathery voice made her scolding sound amusing, at least to the crow, who was currently standing in front of the duck, hands now behind her back with an innocent look on her face.

 

"Yes, but you weren't ~" Ellen replied teasingly. "I was also standing here for awhile waiting for you to notice me.", to which Rhoda rolled her eyes; she was often teased at how immersed in her work she could become. In fact, some of the faculty members were convinced that if allowed, Rhoda would live in the lab. 

"you still shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Rhoda insisted, then turned to finish cleaning up her work space, she only needed to put the fertilizer in their respective places and leave the azaleas in an environment where they wouldn't wilt over the course of the weekend.

"Hey, when your done with all this," Ellen gestured to the potted plants and fertilizer, "You and I should have a girls night out! Your always working when everyone leaves, and when your done, you head straight home! And it's been awhile since we've last hung out!" 

'Ellen has a valid point' Rhoda thought. Ellen often tried taking Rhoda out for a 'night of fun' after work hours, and sometimes, Rhoda indulged her. But tonight was not one of those nights.

 

"thank you for the offer Ellen, but not tonight, I'm babysitting for Binkie this weekend." Replied Rhoda, who by now, had already put away her work, grabbed her bag, and was now walking with Ellen out the hall

"Weekend?!? What could that chick possibly be doing all that time?" Rhoda often played babysitter for her other friend, Binkie Muddlefoot, but not for a whole weekend!

 

"Her sister Trudi invited her and Herb over for the Twin Peaks festival, but Honker is allergic to the cows and Tank is grounded for causing trouble at school." Rhoda loved those two boys, but Tank could really use some lessons in mannerisms!

"Why can't she hire a babysitter?" Ellen seemed pretty adamant on taking Rhoda out. Rhoda knew that wasn't the only reason, Ellen was often protective of her loved ones. With Rhoda being so kind hearted and caring, some of her co-workers would try to take advantage of her, mostly Dr. Gary and Dr. Larson, so Ellen sometimes seems more like a mother hen, rather than a friend to Rhoda.

Rhoda knew Ellen was just making sure Binkie wasn't taking advantage of her, but that didn't stop her from getting frustrated from time to time.

 

With a sigh, Rhoda looked up at her black feathered companion. "Ellen, you know I can't say no to Binkie." Logically , she could, but she didn't really want to. With how nice Binkie is With her, and how difficult it is to find a babysitter With a child like Tank, Rhoda couldn't find it in her to turn Binkie's requests down. 

"Yes you can." Ellen said with a dead-pan look on her face.

Reading her thoughts, Rhoda continued "Ellen, I know you mean well, but I'm fine, really! I actually consider being Binkie's number one choice for babysitting a compliment."

 

Ellen paused for a moment, "Are you sure?" She asked, a hint of concern in her voice, logically, she knew that if Binkie was actually a horrendous person, Rhoda would never interact with her, she knew Binkie ever since Rhoda introduced them, after she befriended Ellen, and knew that Binkie was a really nice lady, but she was a little air headed, and although she meant well, she could also be a danger to herself and others around her. And could be tiring Rhoda out without her realizing it.

 

" Yes. I'm absolutely sure. 

".... Well alright then, whatever floats your boat." Ellen said. By now, they were both outside, after they locked the gates, they continued on their way to the parking lot. Ellen stopped to look at her watch and then, with a slightly puzzled look on her face, stopped Rhoda from walking to her car and asked, "hey wait a minute, just exactly when do the Binkie and Herb leave for Twin Peaks?" 

To which Rhoda, With an equally puzzled, but with a hint of worry, look on her face replied, "At 8:35, why do you ask?"

" Uuum... Rhoda, it's 7:00"

" What!?!" Rhoda cried, Ellen showed her her watch, which now read 7:01 PM.

 

"Oh dear!" Rhoda started panicking "Oh dear! Oh dear! I'm going to be late!" She then proceeded to rush to her silver car, leaving Ellen behind.

 

"I'm so sorry Ellen, but I must be on my way! We can continue our conversation tomorrow if you'd like!" Rhoda, already at her car, was now trying to fish her car keys out of her bag.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, I'm sure Binkie won't mind you not being there at 6:00 sharp! " Ellen said, rushing after Rhoda and trying to get her to slow down, even though she knew It was futile.

 

Rhoda, finally freed her keys, and started getting in her car and getting ready to drive off, replied with, "I know, I know, but I have to make the drive to my home, change out of my work clothes, and make it to Binkie's, all the while dealing with the evening traffic!" Rhoda could easily just drive over to her friend's place, but she didn't want to risk exposing Honker to anything he could be allergic to. There was always something new they found that Honker couldn't be exposed to! 

" ... Fair point" was all Ellen could say. As Rhoda started her car, Ellen stopped Rhoda long enough to tell her, "Drive safely!" 

"Thanks, you too." Rhoda stopped her fussing long enough to give Ellen a wave goodbye before driving off and praying she could beat the evening traffic.

 

Ellen just stood there watching Rhoda back out of the packing lot, gave her one last wave goodbye, which Rhoda returned, before watching her car fade from view. Certain that Rhoda wouldn't see her, Ellen gave one finale sigh before heading over to her red car a block away.

"I love that girl, but she needs to relax," she muttered to herself, fishing her own keys out and proceeding to get ready to drive home and make plans for the night, "Rhoda needs a break, Lord knows she deserves it.". Ellen finished, before driving out of the parking lot and heading out to her own home, making a mental note to visit Rhoda in the afternoon tomarrow.

 

<

..........End Chapter 1........../p>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellen Grimm is an OC who I got the idea from Edgar Allan One's ' The Raven', and the song 'Raucous, Rude & Rowdy' from the album 'Owlflight' based of of Mercedes Lackey (no I haven't read any of her books), and I only created Ellen so something could play the role of Merlin in Labyrinth ("oh no Merlin, I don't believe it, it's 7 O clock!), don't expect me to use her alot (she's what I call 'one-use-OC's'). 
> 
> And yes, her name is supposed to be a pun on Edgar's middle name, and how his literature was like.
> 
> I'm getting my inspiration for how I write from the play into the woods ("all three were beautiful of face, but vile and black of heart") and classic fairy tales and fables, I hope I succeed
> 
> For those who are wondering, yes I will keep mentioning the time in each chapter, those who have seen Labyrinth will know why.
> 
> The music I listened to for inspiration of this chapter were the Labyrinth songs covered by Karliene on youtube, when you can, check her music out! She's enchanting!
> 
> It is now 6:55 here. I'm gonna order breakfast for me and my mom, eat breakfast, than to go bed!
> 
> Have a good day!


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Muddlefoots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhoda arrives at the Muddlefoots' residence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been gone awhile, I've been having writers block for awhile. And now that my sister is back home from the hospital, things are a bit busier than usual
> 
> unfortunately, I didn't have a whole lot of inspiration for the beginning, so sorry if it's a bit dry and/or bad!
> 
> Anyone who reads this will probably know that I'm terrible with using bird- or other animals- wording to replace human wording. If you guys got any better ideas than what I got, than I'm all ears
> 
> As always,constructive criticism, tips, and opinions is always welcome and have a good day and time!

 

 

 

                                                                ..........Chapter 2..........

 

St. Canard, Canary Ave, 7:54 PM

 

 

Rhoda- by some miracle- made it to her apartment, just narrowly avoiding the evening traffic; she could only hope she'd have the same luck on her way to Binkie's.

Rhoda's apartment complex was close enough to the university and not too far from the suburbs. A factor she was extremely thankful for. The complex was called 'Puffin Apartments'... Not the greatest name, but the apartments themselves were good. At least good enough for Rhoda.

When she got home, she had a quick shower and put on a lavender blouse and jeans, she rushed to get herself ready for her weekend; gathering a couple changes of clothes, some toiletries, a list of Honker's allergies, the usual.

'Oh, why didn't I think to gather my things before I left for work?' Rhoda mentally scolded herself, quickly shoving her items in the closest bag; fortunately it was her usual tan shoulder bag she brought with her whenever she played babysitter for Binkie. Something  that Rhoda hated to be was burden on anyone, especially those close to her. Being this late was a big no-no on Rhoda's list of things not to do.

There were so many things were running through her head; what if she makes Herb and Binkie late? What if they have to reschedule? What if they miss the Twin Peak festival? was

'No! No! No no no! Don't think about those things Rhoda! Just hurry up and everything will be fine!' Rhoda thought, as she grabbed her bag and keys and checked the wall clock, it read 7:45 PM.

With new found urgency, Rhoda rushed out her apartment, locked the door behind her, and headed down to the parking lot- almost tripping down the three flights of stairs in her rush.

Rhoda was breathless by the time she got to her car. Pulling out of the driveway, she set her sights on the suburbs.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

St. Canard suburbs, 8:00 PM

 

Meanwhile in the suburbs...

 

Under the Muddlefoots roof, a yellow canary by the name of Binkie was pacing in her living room while her goose husband Herb was sitting on the couch, surrounded by their luggage. Both of them were currently waiting for a certain lady duck to arrive.

"Ooooh, what if she doesn't make it in time? What if we have to reschedule? Oh, Trudi will be so upset if we can't make it. She's been planning this trip for months!" Binkie, obviously upset, was starting to go into a downward spiral and could not stop herself from checking the living room clock as the time inched closer and closer to their deadline.

Herb, wanting nothing more than for his wife to calm down, replied with, "I'm sure she'll get here in time Binkie, it's probably traffic that's keeping her." He may not be the brightest of the bunch, but he cared for his family dearly.

Unfortunately though, his attempts at comforting his wife didn't work. She did stop pacing though, and turned to face her husband, "But our flight is in half an hour! We can't leave the boys here alone! Especially with how Tank has been behaving lately!" Ever since Rhoda had started babysitting the boys, she had made sure to tell Binkie just how much her son had been behaving. If it weren't for Rhoda, Binkie and Herb would still be oblivious to their eldest son's harmful shenanigans

"Don't worry about it honey!," Replied Herb, getting up from his seat to place a comforting hand on Binkie's shoulder, still trying to comfort his wife, "I'm sure Rhoda will be here any minute now!"

 

_DING! DONG!_

 

Herb had never seen Binkie respond so fast in the time they've been together.

Binkie, practically ripping the door off it's hinges, came face to face with her high school friend- albeit short of breath and with a worried expression on her face.

"Please tell m-" Rhoda hasn't even finished her sentence before Binkie tackled her in a bear hug.

"OH RHODA! Thank goodness your here! I thought you were going to be late! Oh I'm so glad Herb and I can go this weekend! it was quite obvious as to how happy Binkie was. "Oh do come in! We don't have much time!" Binkie exclaimed, dragging a shocked Rhoda behind her, who was still trying to recover from the surprise tackle.

Herb, who had already gotten up from his spot on the couch to start gathering he and his wife's luggage, gave a friendly wave and smile to his regular house guest as she was dragged of to the other side of the room. "It's been awhile hasn't it Rhods'? Me and Binkie would love to catch up, but we got a plane to catch!"

"No no, it's alright Herb." Rhoda replied, returning Herb's smile before turning back to Binkie, who was making sure Rhoda had everything she needed and ensuring she didn't forget anything.

"I'm so sorry I was late, I got caught up at the lab... Again." Rhoda said, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. "Oh don't be! I'm sure you've been very busy at the university." Responded Binkie, seemingly to busy checking over everything to fully process what Rhoda said.

"Now, don't forget Honker's bedtime medication!" "Binkie-"

"No peanut butter," "Binkie-"

"no video games for Tank," "Binkie" in bed by 10:30 and-" "Binkie!" Rhoda exclaimed, finally getting Binkie's attention, "I know what to do. I've done this before. Everything will be fine! I promise." Binkie shower a little hesitation, but she was calming down, at least a little bit.

"Well... If you say so..." Satisfied, Rhoda smiled, clapped her hands together and said, "Now, if I'm correct, you and Herb have got to go to the airport, yes?"

"Oh! Oh yes, that's right!," Binkie- urgent, but a bit calmer than before- briskly walked over to Her husband, grabbing her travel suitcase. "Herb dear, could you get the car started? I need a few words with the boys." "Already two steps ahead of ya' honey!" Herb responded, grabbing the luggage in his large arms and made his way out the door. It always surprised Rhoda just how strong Herb could be.

"Tank! Honker! Come down here!" No matter how loud Binkie would try to get, she always sounded so humble and feathery, kind of like Rhoda.

Rhoda walked over to Binkie to stand next to her as two goose children made their way downstairs. Tank and Honker Muddlefoot.

Tank, the eldest, was a largely built boy with shaggy red hair and a mean expression on his face at all times. He was definitely not happy being grounded, as he held a rather nasty glare on his face, had his arms crossed, and was stomping down the stairs, not looking in his mother's eyes as he stood in front of her.

Honker, the youngest, was a rather small boy, he had glasses, and always seem to have a stuffy nose. he was very shy, but loved science, in fact, that was how Rhoda bonded with him. He seemed to have been recently tormented by his brother, as he nervously made his way downstairs behind tank, giving Rhoda a meek wave hello.

"Now!" Binkie started, clapping her hands together with a sweet smile on her face, "While me and daddy are gone, Rhoda will be in charge, so I want you both on your best behaviour!" She explained. "Yes mom." Honker replied, even though Binkie would give this speech every time she and Herb went out, Tank was pretending no one was there. "we'll be back by Monday evening! No mean pranks," she gave a stern look at Tank, who in turn kept sulking and glaring at the floor. "and don't ignore Rho-"

 

_HONK! HONK!_

 

She was cut off as Herb Honked the car born to signal everything was ready to go.

"Oh! Time to leave? Well, I best be off!" Binkie leaned down to give her boys a kiss goodbye on the forehead each- Tank grumbled in annoyance, Honker blushed in embarrassment- and turned to Rhoda. "You take care of yourself now." Binkie said, giving Rhoda a hug, "You too Binkie." Binkie, giving one final goodbye, grabbed a hold of her suitcase, and rushed out the door to the car.

Rhoda and Honker followed her out the door in time to see Binkie setting her suitcase in the trunk, and get in the passenger side of the car. "Remember to call me and Binkie if you have any trouble!" Herb called out the car window. "Don't you two worry, I will! Have a good trip!" Rhoda replied, giving Binkie and Herb one last wave goodbye. "Bye mom! Bye dad! Have a safe trip!" Honker said, giving his own wave goodbye - which Binkie returned- before watching their car disappear from view. two

Rhoda took in a deep breath, thankful that she could finally breath normally, she loved the Muddlefoots, but they could be a real handful. "Well then," Rhoda said, looking down at Honker, "it's getting late, have you and Tank eaten dinner yet?"

"No Miss Dendron. Mom and dad were too busy getting ready for aunt Trudi's." Honker replied, making Rhoda smile. Honker was always so polite and formal, even after knowing Rhoda for quite some time, he still refers to her as 'Miss Dendron' on occasion. "Then why don't we get started on that?" Rhoda asked, as she and Honker headed inside to face a still sulking Tank, who now planted himself on the couch. "And remember, you can just call me Rhoda."

"Y-Yes Miss De- I mean Rhoda" Honker started, sitting on the couch next to his brother against his better judgment. "Good" shutting the door behind her, she walked over to face the two boys- making a mental note to keep an eye on Tank as she noticed the glare he gave Honker- clapped her hands together, continued. "Now, what do you boys feel like having? I'm sure I can whip up something in the kitchen."

Tank refused to acknowledge her presence, opting to keep glaring at Honker. Honker, nervously asked as he slowly inched away from Tank, "W-What about p-pasta?" Suggesting something he knew Tank liked in order to calm him down. 

Noticing Honker's nervousness, and Tank slowly getting more and more aggressive, Rhoda quickly replied with a "pasta sounds lovely, wouldn't you agree Tank?"

"I don't care. I just wanna eat." Tank grumbled. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere with him in this mood, Rhoda sighed and started walking towards the kitchen. "I'll get the pasta started then. Afterwards, we can go over some homework before bed. Honker?" She called out, Honker whipped his head up towards her, "Yes Rhoda?" "Would you like to help me in the kitchen? We can talk about biology while you help!" She figured it'd be best to separate the two boys.

Always eager for science of any category, Honker jumped out of his seat and bounded towards Rhoda with a smile on his face. They were about to start dinner until Rhoda noticed the bored, yet angry expression on his face; it may not be the best idea, but maybe helping her and Honker will get his mind off of things and calm him down?

"You can come in too if youd you'd like." It was a small invitation, but an invite nonetheless. Tank however, just sunk in the couch some more. Another sigh "if that's what you want, just know that your always welcome. Come on Honker." Rhoda said, beckoning Honker to follow her into the kitchen, preparing themselves a regular meal for an ordinary night.

 

 

                                                               ..........End Chapter 2..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll edit this later if this isn't good.
> 
> My friend Arana_Aranehn will be my co-author and when I make a chapter, she will read it, show me grammar errors and suggest certain ways certain lines should be laid out. So when you guys first see a knew chapter, do note that it has NOT been edited yet. 
> 
>  
> 
> Strap yourselves in folks! Something wickedly floral this way comes!


	4. Chapter 3: The Flora can Hear You... [WARNING! NOT FINISHED!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhoda and the boys spend their Friday night together, oblivious to the spies in the backyard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile, major case of writers block and all!
> 
> I tried to finish on the 12'th, but it got VERY late, I'll finish it soon though!
> 
> As usual, I take constructive criticism and tips! And have a good day and time
> 
> Also, I turned 16 today! Time to get a job!
> 
>  
> 
> *EDIT* I am SO sorry for the hiatus. I got  
> writer's block, AND was in the middle of moving.
> 
> *DOUBLE EDIT* IM NOT DEAD NOR ABANDONING THIS STORY, ME AND MY FAMILY WERE HOMELESS AND I HAD TO FOCUS ON FAMILY MATTERS!!!
> 
> Also, I made the Fairytale part simple on purpose.... I got plans...

       

                                                            .........Chapter 3..........

 

 

St. Canard Suburbs, 9:46 PM

 

 

Rhoda was exhausted.

 

She loved the boys dearly, but Tank was being a total pain! At dinner, he kept using his fork to fling pasta at Honker, he kept making snide comments while she was helping Honker with his homework- who didn't need all that much help- and now Tank was being difficult while she was helping him with his own homework- which needed much more help than Honker's. If it weren't for the fact that Binkie already grounded him, Tank would have been in so much trouble tonight.

Rhoda let out a sigh,and turned towards the wall clock, twenty-four more minutes before she had to get the boys ready for bed. Twenty-four more minutes to try and get Tank to listen to her and finish his schoolwork. It didn't have to be done tonight, but it definitely would be nice.

She turned back to the boys, Tank was idly doodling bombs and chainsaws on his work sheet while Honker was reading his encyclopedia, albeit nervously, ready to help when needed, even if it ended badly for him. 

Yes, Tank was driving her crazy tonight, to the point to where she was ready to crash in the guest bedroom. But that didn't mean she loved him any less. If anything, she was more determined to help Tank not just With his homework, but with other problems, like his temper, or his disrespectful attitude. With newfound energy, she grabbed the math textbook and said to tank "Let's start on our math shall we?"

Tank seemed to be tired as well, judging by the way he simply grabbed his homework from the other side of the table with no complaints. Even Honker was shocked.

With no protesting to stop her, she continued "Now, let's start with double multiplication."

 

                            ____________

 

 

10:33 PM

 

'Finally! Their in bed!' Rhoda thought, as she sat herself down on the couch. Of course Honker was the reasonable one when it came to bedtime, but Tank kept trying to find ways to be sneaky and to stay up as long as he wanted. Rhoda was quick to catch him, and would march him straight back to bed. Unfortunately, Tank- as stubborn as he is- didn't finish his homework on time, however there was so little to do left, so Rhoda decided to just let him finish it in the morning.

All the lights and electronics in the house were turned off, except the living room ceiling fan above the couch. She relaxed for a minute under the cool fan before setting her sights on her next challenge.

Her eyelids felt heavy as she looked at her shoulder bag on the coffee table in front of her. As much as she'd love to rest, she had so much work to be done, and only the weekend to finish it.  Not wanting to waste anymore time, she reached over to the bag- having to rummage through it for a few seconds- grabbed her notebook and begun writing down her research, telling herself that she'll go to bed around midnight or so.

 

 

Rhoda wasn't sure how long it had been since she started her writing- fifteen, maybe thirty minutes?- But now she started hearing what sounded like... Pacing? It couldn't have been Tank, if he were awake again, than he would have been trying to play with his action figures, and he wasn't the type of kid to wander around while playing soldiers. Which only left one option...

Setting down her pen and notebook, Rhoda got up from her seat and walked upstairs, the ceiling fan being her only source of illumination.

Stopping in front of Honker's room, she could definitely hear someone pacing in there. Rhoda knocked softly on the wooden door and spoke loud enough so only the boy could hear; "Honker? Is everything all right?" She waited a few seconds, "I heard you pacing from downstairs, is something on your mind?"

Hearing footsteps heading towards the door, Rhoda stepped back before Honker opened the door enough to reveal a rather restless face. 

 

 "Oh! Hi Rhoda... I-I didn't know you were awake... I'm sorry if I disturbed you." he apologized, looking down in embarrassment, as Rhoda stood there patiently.

"Is something the matter? You can tell me if you want to." 

 Honker hesitated before opening the door all the way, Honker stood to the side, silently inviting Rhoda in. Rhoda took the hint and sat down on the bad, patting on a spot to her left. They often did this sort of thing whenever he was feeling anxious, needed to let out some steam, or just wanted to talk.

She would invite Tank too sometimes, believing it could help the brothers bond. Or would just talk to him one on one  to try and help him get something of his chest. He never excepted the invitations though, and would just stay in his room, or play outside. Well... There were times he did except Her invite, but that was only when  he'd try to tease Honker about what was on his mind.

 

Walking over and planting himself next to her, Honker continued- albeit a bit bashful "I um, just couldn't sleep." Was that the problem now? "Is that all? Your not feeling glum?" A shake of the head was all she got.

Putting a hand to her chin, Rhoda tried to think of a solution. Maybe go over one of his textbooks with him? No no, that only worked for Tank. Perhaps get the cassette player and play soothing music? No, Herb and Binkie only had the soundtrack to the T.V show 'Pelicans Island'. What could she possibly do?

 

 "Your not in bed yet squirt?" 

Startled heads turned towards the source of the voice, which was a very disgruntled Tank standing in the doorway.

 

"Tank!" Rhoda, seeing only Tank walking in the room, "You couldn't sleep either?"

Tank, although really couldn't sleep, didn't want to simply admit it, and instead glared at Honker, "Yeah, because  _someone_ couldn't be quiet..." 

Honker, embarrassed and a little ashamed, just hung his head with a guilty look on his face, muttering a "Sorry...".

Rhoda, just put her hands on her hips, giving Tank a scolding look, "Now Tank, you shouldn't blame others for what isn't their fault! If you can't sleep, there is no problem with simply admitting it!"

Tank just rolled his eyes, muttering a "Whatever..." and sat on Rhoda's right. Well, it looks like he wanted some help too, but didn't want to admit it.

Rhoda let out a sigh, running a hand through her locks. She really needed a break, but she couldn't just leave them like this! She needed to think of something... 

Looking out the window behind her, grateful that Tank was staying silent for the time being, Rhoda looked at Binkie's garden. Bunkie took great care of her garden, there were daisy's, roses, violets, even a tree that was tall enough to reach Honker's window! It really looked beautiful...

 

Wait a minute! 

 

That's it!

 

Rhoda turned back towards the boys with a smile on her beak, "I think I know a story that should help you two sleep!"

It was all about the St. Canard forest, Rhoda remembered hearing all about it when she was a little girl!

Intrigued, Honker asked, "Really? What is it?" Tank just turned his head upward to face Rhoda.

Wearing a smile, Rhoda pointed out the window, out on the horizon, "Do you boys know about the haunted forest?"

The boys, wearing puzzled expressions, looked out the window, their eyes following where Rhoda was pointing, seeing the seemingly endless woodlands surrounding their neighborhood.

The suburban area and the urban area of St. Canard were separated by a large bridge, with the suburbs having been built near the so called haunted forest. 

Being closer to the forest, residents were more likely to have heard about the legends, some even claiming to be witnesses to the woods anomalies.

Looking back at Rhoda, Tank gave a grimace, "Yeah? Of course we have! Why're you asking?"

Not perturbed by Tanks nasty tone, Rhoda replied, "Well, that forest, as you may know, has many legends regarding its curious behavior."

It was Honker's turn to turn back to Rhoda, but instead, he wore a look of disbelief, "B-but, h-h-hasnt science e-explained that the forest w-was m-m-mutated, o-or something?"

Ahh, yes. Scientist and historians  had come to a agreement that when the first settlers came here, they encountered wildlife in the forest that they had never seen before, and terrified, only took wood from the woodlands that used to be the city, and the wildlife only evolved quicker than normal due to being undisturbed.

Rhoda personally didn't believe this to be the case, but what else could she do? The mayor forbade anyone to enter the forest due to mysterious disappearances, so she couldnt just do her own research!

Giving a reassuring smile, Rhoda answered with, "Yes, but back then, religion was prioritized over science, so people back then would make stories about the forest that would make sense to them. Nowadays, we recognize them as only fairy tales, and tell them to each other for fun or relaxation!"

"What's so fun about a dumb forest?"

"Well Tank, stories and legends can take you to another world with their whimsical twists and turns! Or, as I'm trying to do, help you drift to sleep."

By now, Honker looked on with curiosity and awe, while Tank... although he was curious, wasn't willing to show it so openly as his younger brother.

Seeing no interruptions anytime soon, Rhoda went on, "Now, there are many versions of this tale, more than I can remember! So I'm going to tell you the version I heard when I was your ages."

"This, is the story of Bushroot, the king of the forest....

 

 

                              __________

 

 

_A long, long time ago, when kings and queens still ruled over kingdoms, people travelled by horse, and many magical creatures were believed to be real, the kingdom of Canardia- what St. Canard was named at the time- had a forest, on the eastern side._

_But it was not any ordinary forest, it had a vast kingdom, isolated within its borders, but the inhabitants were not villagers, or farmers, or merchants..._

_The citizens were the very flora within the forest!_

_From the smallest blade of grass, to the tallest birch tree, every leaf, blossom, and sapling was a member of this magic world! With their extraordinary ruler, Bushroot._

_Now, Bushroots origins are a mystery,_ _it is said he came from our world, but had proved himself that he was a good ruler, others say he was always a part if the forest and had never left._

_However, one thing is for certain. Bushroot was a fair ruller, his subjects adored him, and the forest was never attacked by the outside world with Bushroot's guidance and humility._

_However... even with his home absolutely perfect, Bushroot still desired one thing. He wanted nothing more than a bride._

_Being the gaurdian of the forest wasn't easy, especially when one is alone, he wanted someone to share his home with, someone to stay by his side._ _Even if it was a friend, Bushroot would be happy._

_But a king can not leave his land defenseless! Bushroot protected the woodlands, he couldnt leave the flora!_

_However, the plantlife could tell that something was wrong, they knew that their king was troubled dearly, but he wouldn't say anything. After much coaxing and pressing, Bushroot finally confessed his loneliness and longing. The elder trees then insisted that he should leave the forest and find himself his bride he wished for._

_"We are not helpless, my king!" The elders said, "We can fend for ourselves until you come back with your queen in tow!"_

_Bushroot was still uncertain about their insistence; what if the worst were to happen while he was gone? Determined to make their king happy, a lone petunia said that maybe Bushroot could simply look in the neighbouring village? Surely he could find someone in the large neighboring kingdom to bring back? After hearing the daisy's compromise, Bushroot finally agreed to leave the woodlands, leaving the elders in charge,_ _and set off to find his soulmate_

_However, as luck would have it, no matter where he looked, people would run in fear of the plant-duck, disgusted_

_Heartbroken, Bushroot returned to his_   _own kingdom, dejected and pitiful._

_His subjects did everything in their power to make their ruler feel better, from stories of their own, to jokes, to singing tunes. But alas, nothing they could do could mend his broken heart._

_The very same flower who suggested the village felt immense guilt, believing it was his fault their ruler was so upset. In order to make things right, he attempted his own ways to cheer Bushroot up. The petunia did, backflips, offered his own fertilizer, and even took his king out on a walk for some "Fresh sunshine!". However, by the end of it all, Bushroot was just as depressed as before._

_Finally giving up, the petunia slumped down, hanging his head in shame._

_"I'm sorry my lord," the petunia said, "I failed you."_

_"No, of course you didn't little Petunia" Bushroot sighed, "I guess I was just meant to be alone."_

_"If only 'Brides' grew on trees... like fruit."_

_Wait a minute..._

_That's it! That's the answer!_

_Bushroot plucked the daisy from this spot on the ground, practically weeping in joy, "Petunia! You genius! Thank you so much!" He didn't give the petunia a chance to reply before he started sprinting to the center of the forest._

_Bushroot, even though he was only a plant, was fascinated by science, but he never had any reason to pursue his passion, until now that is._

_If he couldnt find a women to marry, than he would make his bride!_

_Tirelessly, Bushroot worked day and night researching and experimenting. Yes, there were many failures, but that only spurred him on to succession!_

_One night, after countless experiments, Bushroot was finally ready! he had the seeds, he had the serum, and he had his love, Bushroot watched on as his bride came to fruition! Hours upon hours of slaving away to his research finally paid off! And he finally gazed into the eyes of his true love!_

_Who was a giant potato..._

_...What?_

_Bushroot could only watch in confusion as the hulking, slobbering potato just wandered aimlessly, with no destination in mind._

_Bushroot was perplexed; didn't he grab posey seeds? Walking over to the blossom- who was also confused at the situation- holding his tools and ingredients, to see that no, he did not grab posey seeds, but instead grabbed potato starch._

_But... But he perfected everything! How could it have slipped his mind? Bushroot couldnt marry her! She's a tuber, he's a shrub!_

_Wait, he did hear something about how one is naturally attracted to their opposite while he was in the village... maybe this was fate? Perhaps they could make it work?_

_So, filled with determination_ ,  _Bushroot decided that he would indeed try to make this... odd relationship work, and introduced his bride, who he named Posey, as the new queen of the forest._

_However, it seemed that Posey held no love for her groom, or anything other than herself for that matter; she would snarl and hiss at any of the flora, no matter how big or small, she would trample the forest grounds, uncaring of who or what she stomped on, and she had set up her roots so that whenever anyone from the village went close to the forest edge, Posey would snatch them up! And they would never be heard from again._

_Bushroot, even though his subjects made complaints about Posey, he was still trying to satisfy her; he would bring her gifts as he had seen the villagers do with each other, and even made a special area for her in his kingdom. But no matter how extravagant the gifts were, or how nice her own territory was, Posey was never satisfied._

_Bushroot was desperate, he didn't want to be alone again! But Posey only continued her torment on the people- botanical and duck- and finally, Bushroot just sat Posey down- after many vines and strain- and desperately tried to make her see reason._

_"Posey!" Bushroot cried, "I only ask for so little! I only want you by my side, but I can't seem to make you happy! You make our people suffer and the village next door is growing suspicious of us, and will endanger this forest if they decide to attack! I'm begging you Posey, I'll do anything if it makes you happy! You just need to tell me!"_

_Unfortunately, nothing could make the hulking beast happy, after destroying the vines holding her down, Posey roared in rage at the king, she as almost beated him with a rock nearby, but the daisy gaurd were quick to subdue her... albeit with a struggle._

_Enraged, Posey fled, fleeing to the part of the woods the was designed for her, and leaving Bushroot a sorrowful reck._

_He just wanted to be happy! Was that really to much to ask!?!_

_The flora did everything to try to calm him, reassuring him that there will always be another chance! But Bushroot didn't listen, he had relied so much on the idea that he needed a soulmate to make him happy, worked tirelessly and dreamed about a happy ending, and now, being rejected in the most painful way ever, the king had snapped._

_He changed so drastically and fo fast, the flora were in shock, and couldn't even move their roots to try and quell Bushroots aching heart. They could only feel the energy imbalance as the kings emotions and coldness take over._

_One of the perks about being the ruler of the forest, is that Bushroots thoughts and energy were connected to his home; it thrived when he wasn't worried about finding a lover, but slowly, as the kings despair grew more and more with each passing day, the forest was slowly, but surely, going into a state of disarray._

_And his subjects had no idea the forest was dying, until Bushroot finally caved into his broken heart._

_The forest started to wilt, no matter how much water or nutrients it had, the fruits would leave a sour taste, and the inhabitants of the forest turned wicked and mischievous._

_However, the most prominent change for this world was without a doubt the very man who ruled it._

_Bushroot, once a kind and benevolent man, turned vile, selfish, and cruel._

_Some say that if you were unlucky enough to cross his path, the forest king would turn you into a horrific plant monster._

_Others say that if you wish for the king of the forest to take someone away, his spies will inform him that they will have a new addition to their family._

_No one knows for sure. No one can know._

_All one can do, is believe._

 

__________

 

 

Oh...

She forgot how the story ended...

Looking over the two boys, Rhoda saw that neither of them looked too good.

Tank, although trying to hide it, was clearly frightened by the story, wide eyed and jaw clenched, he just kept staring straight ahead as if he saw a ghost.

Honker was far worse, he was trembling, and kept darting his eyes out the window, a perfect time to remember his mother's garden.

Rhoda was horrified, how could she forget? Hugging the two boys, Rhoda tried to comfort them, "Oh... Oh I-Im so sorry I... I got caught up in the moment, I didn't mean to scare you two."

Hearing what his babysitter was implying, Tank wriggled out of Rhoda's grasp, wore a mean look on his face and crossed his arms, "Scared? I ain't scared of some dumb bedtime story!" 

Rhoda sighed, Tank for as long as she knew him always acted all 'tough', she had no idea where he got it from, both Binkie and Herb weren't the types to try and be big and tough when they thought that someone was looking.

"Tank, there's no shame in admitting that your afraid."

At that, Tamk immediately jumped off the bed and pointed an accusatory finger at Honker, "I'm not! The only scaredy cat here is that big baby!" 

Being called out, Honker snapped back to reality, and hung his head in shame.

Another bad habit that Tank got into, was blaming his brother or taking his anger out on him, it never got to physical other than wedgie's and brain dusters, but Tank seemed to have developed a talent for dragging Honker down.

Rhoda was reaching her limit with this boy! Standing up and placing her hands on her hips, she gave Tank a scolding look, "Was that very necessary young man?"

Unperturbed, Tank continued his verbal lashing, "What's the matter Honk? Afraid that the 'forest king' is gonna nab 'ya?"

Honker flinched, "N-No I'm n-n-not!" He said, trying to get his brother off his back.

"Tankard! Enough!" Rhoda really didn't like yelling, but Tank was taking this too far.

Not seeing any problem with what he was doing, Tank pushed some more, imitating the character in the story Honker was afraid of "Ooooh I'm the king of the stupid forest, and I'm gonna turn you into more of an ugly monster than you already are!"

"Tankard! You will apologize to your brother this instant!"

Tank just looked at Rhoda like he didn't really care, than looked back at Honker, "Gosh, I'm sorry Honker," Tank said, placing a hand on his brothers shoulder, "For you being a scaredy cat!" 

Honker abruptly shoved Tank away at that, "Just l-leave me alone!" 

Rhoda and Tank looked at Honker incredulously, Honker never did anything to stop Tank with his teasing!

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I skipped Tank's homework scene due to time and not knowing what to put in it. I'll edit it if I get inspiration, but if you guys have any ideas, I'll be happy to hear them! I'll be sure to give you credit too!
> 
> *edit* I added an undertale reference in the story... can you spot it?

**Author's Note:**

> So... Tell me what you guys think! Can't wait to see what you guys have to say! 
> 
> And remember! I take constructive criticism, tips, and opinions!
> 
> But most importantly, have yourself a great day!
> 
> P.S in case anyone was wondering, the title is a reference to the play and book 'Into the Woods'


End file.
